Kat Niven (My Killer Client)
Kat "Kitty" Niven (Allison Paige) is the main villainess from the 2019 Lifetime film, My Killer Client ''(alternately titled, ''Killer in a Red Dress; airdate April 6, 2019). Backstory Kitty's backstory revealed that she was in love with Jake Walsh in high school, and the opening scenes showed her apparently set on a prom date with Jake, only for Jake to appear with his girlfriend, Christa Bright, and reveal that he and Kitty broke up months prior. Even so, Kitty was insistent that Jake was in love with her, leading to Jake's friends mocking her and laughing at her. She lashed out at Jake for not standing up for her, and suddenly, Kitty attacked Jake in a psychotic rage. Events Kitty was institutionalized following her outburst, and the film's events saw her introduce herself to Christa, now a fashion designer married to Jake, and later befriend her. She went by Kat Niven during her encounter, and in actuality, she was planning to get close to Christa in order to pursue her true goal: getting back with Jake. After Christa's client, Elise, suddenly had a heart attack (she survived and it was assumed that it was caused by Kat), Kat stepped in and became Christa's new client. Their sudden friendship was noticed by Christa's best friend and co-worker, Lindsay, who became suspicious of Kat. Her suspicions increased when she visited Christa and spotted Kat instead, with Kat ejecting her during their verbal confrontation. Later on, Kat appeared at Christa and Jake's home, with Jake surprised to see his ex-girlfriend for the first time. All the while, Kat spotted Lindsay's car parked in front of her home, as Lindsay was in Kat's house and had found photos of Jake inside. The villainess entered the house and struck Lindsay multiple times with a fireplace poker, and later on, she continued her cordial act to Christa and her veiled flirting with Jake, who warned Christa about Kat after revealing her true identity as Kitty. Christa dismissed the suspicions, but after learning about Kat organizing a fashion show without her knowledge, as well as seeing hints of her friend's true personality, Christa had her own suspicions. Climax & Arrest As part of her plan, the evil Kat also stole a red dress that Christa was planning to wear to the event, and in the film's climax, Kat told Christa to meet her at her shop after she was accused of the theft. Once Christa arrived, Kat appeared and held Christa at gunpoint, and she revealed her true plan to get back together with Jake, who she claimed was still in love with her and accused Christa of taking from her. Regarding Lindsay, the deranged villainess cryptically admitted to killing her, as she stated that she would kill Christa and set it up as a double murder committed during a burglary. Despite Christa's pleas for Kat to spare her, Kat shot Christa and left the shop. Christa survived the shooting, and later on, Kat appeared at the event and placed herself as the center of attention, stating indirectly that the show was for Jake, who confronted the villainess afterwards. Kat stated to Jake directly that everything she did was for him, and she pleaded with Jake to be with her in response to his demands regarding Christa's whereabouts, with Jake also telling Kat to stay away from him and that he was not in love with her. At that moment, Kat envisioned herself experiencing the same humiliation she suffered years ago, and later pointed a gun at Jake and demanded that he take back everything he said to her. While Jake was pleading with Kat, an enraged Christa appeared and wrapped a tape measure around her neck, only for Jake to separate the women. Afterwards, Kat was arrested (off-screen) for Lindsay's murder and the attempts on Jake and Christa. Gallery Kat Niven 2.png Kat Niven 3.png Kat Niven 4.png Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Begged by Hero for Mercy Category:Brunette Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Fate: Arrested